O.M.S. Gundam
History The O.M.S Gundam (short for Otherwordly Mobile Suit) was created out of a desperate attempt to survive the approaching apocalypse brought about by Dargonax. The mobile suit was supposed to be the test bed of many new technologies that would allow humanity to continue existing through what appeared to be the end of time itself. Unfortunatly, while it was completed, the suit never made it past it's basic armaments. During the period where the multiple realities were beginning to collapse onto themselves, a collision between three forged a brief point of fusion called Centerpoint. Centerpoint's unique nature and creation allowed people to enter, travel to one of the connected realities, and return without requiring advanced technologies. The realities linked were known respectively as the Universal Century and Future Era. The Earth Federation, having realized this could be their one chance, began scouring the realities for any technology they could use to stop or escape the destruction. Although their attempts failed, shortly before centerpoint collapsed they managed to create a mobile suit that was nigh indestructible. However the sudden collapse of the bridge between realities forced them to abandon the machine and their data, preventing it from ever being recovered and destroying any chance of replicating its technology. Technology As the result of combining several of the most powerful mobile suit technologies, the O.M.S Gundam was virtually unstoppable. The machine boasted extremely high performance values and featured a wide assortment of weaponry and defenses. Though all this was lost with the collapse of Centerpoint, the mobile suit remains one of the most powerful weapons in existance. Future Era From the Future Era the mobile suit inherited the Twin Hole Drive and Hyperspace Engines. The Twin Hole Drive, or THD, operated by creating a microscopic region of space and creating a black hole inside it which is then fed by a white hole. The resulting collapse and expulsion of matter and light would generate astronomical levels of energy. However the THD was designed to only scrape the barest amount from this, resulting in a virtually unlimited power source for the mobile suit. As the drive itself was extremely small, the THD was located in a special compartment behind the cockpit, where it was surrounded by several protective layers of armor and energy shielding. The Hyperspace Thrusters were six extremely powerful thrusters that granted the mobile suit immense speeds that were only possible because the mobile suit focuses its I-Field in front of it to produce a slip stream effect. Using the slip stream the machine can reach top speed even within the atmosphere. The sheer speed this machine is capable of can limit its ability to turn and evade. However by firing the thrusters in succession this can be avoided and used to the pilots advantage. Armor Design The entire mobile suit was constructed out of Regenium fused with Gundarium, resulting in an extremely durable yet lightweight armor. This armor was then super enhanced by filling the empty spaces with an I-Field Barrier. This protected the mobile suit from all forms of beam weaponry, including beam sabers by employing the electromagnetic properties of regenium. The armor granted considerable resistance to physical or kinetic attacks as the armor was constructed in sections designed to shift to enable the suit to distribute the kinetic force throughout the body for dispersal by the I-Field. This construction design was also incorporated into the Gundam Shield. Weaponry *'Variable Buster Rifle:' Because of the sheer amount of power produced by the THD, the mobile suit required a weapon designed to utilize that energy effectively. The variable buster rifle was designed with multiple features designed to give the pilot considerable flexibility in combat. When needed the weapon could draw power directly from the THD through a power cable connected to the suit's back. **'Buster Rifle Mode: '''The rifle's standard function. The rifle can fire a beam strong enough to obliterate entire warships. However it has a 2 second timelag between firing, limiting it's use against mobile suits designed for speed. **'Magnum Mode:' The rifle operates like a beam magnum and fires compressed beams that can tear through the thickest of armors. Because of the output of the THD this created even more powerful magnum blasts while ensuring an unlimited energy supply, entirely removing the need for E-Cap Batteries or the Solar Charge Drive. **'Beam Repeater Mode:' The weapon rapid fires a stream of medium output beams. **'Stream Mode: Fires a powerful burst that continues in a stream in beam energy. The direction and angle of the beam can be altered by moving the rifle itself. The intensity of this function allows the beam to cut and melt through the thickest of armors. **'''Bend Mode: Unlike the previous features, this isn't a seperate function, rather an optional addition to the Buster Rifle Mode. When the beam is dodged, the pilot can manipulate the beam to have it arc or bend to an angle up to 90 degrees. This makes it very difficult to evade the beam as if it misses once it can just redirect itself back at the oppponent. *'Gundam Shield:' A shield constructed entirely out of the same Regenium/Gundarium Hybrid Fusion as the mobile suit itself. However the shield is much denser and heavier and requires infusing the material with an I-Field and manipulating it with the Magnet Wings. For maximum defensive capability, the shield was designed to absorb and disperse any beam attacks made against it. By channeling the energy into the I-Field this grants an virtually impenetrable defense against beam based attacks. Also the shield was constructed in sections that were designed to shift upon impact with solid weapons. This allowed the shield to distribute the kinetic force evenly throughout the shield and then have it absorbed by the I-Field. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers powered by the THD. These were stored in the wrists and could either be used as mounted beam sabers or could slide through a compartment in the wrist and into the hands of the mobile suit. As Centerpoint was becoming unstable by the time the sabers were added, both sabers were designed to be immune to all kinds of energy or radiation, even those not following the standard laws of physics as were becoming increasingly common during Centerpoint's final hours. These would be added to the mobile suit's other armaments shortly before Centerpoint collapsed. *'Titan Hammer:' A weapon unique to O.M.S itself. The Titan Hammer is a large anti-beam coated war hammer. Constructed out of the same material as the Gundam Shield the hammer itself is both powerful weapon, and in the hands of a skilled pilot, a unique defense. However because the head of the hammer is extremely heavy, the Magnet Wings are required to lift and use the weapon. The Titan Hammer could be charged with beam energy and stored it until striking a solid object, at which point it would release the stored energy into the point of impact. MS Saga History Mission Additional Weaponry *'Omega Cannons: '''Two high output beam cannons located on the hips. These cannons can fire either a single burst, a barrage of beam fire, or two massive streams that can be used as beam sabers, enabled only by the use of the THD. *'Mega Bazooka:' A bazooka designed to fire shells composed entirely out of beam energy. At lowest setting these shells can tear through the highest of ship grade armor plating, making it an exceptionally lethal weapon. At full power the bazooka can fire beam shells nearly three times the size of O.M.S itself that are capable of annihilating an entire fleet, however this requires both hands and standing on solid ground to handle properly. When not in use the weapon could be stored underneath the shield or on the back. *'Concussor Missiles:' Mounted on each shoulder were two 3-barrel rocket launchers. These rocket launchers fired missiles that featured high destructive power by releasing a powerful explosive shockwave through the air upon detonation. The O.M.S Gundam had forty-eight missiles per launcher. Optional Countermeasures *'NT-D Bits:''' A highly unique anti-Newtype weapon. The NT-D Bits were special bits designed to jam nearby Newtypes by releasing false psyco-waves, disrupting any nearby psycommu and creating "static" in the minds of nearby Newtypes, causing them to lose focus and thus become easier targets. Weapons wise each bit featured a blade that could generate a beam saber or even fire particle beams. Unusually, these bits were powered by a variant of the Microwave Transfer System, giving them a remote connection to the THD that enabled full usage without needing recharge. An unfortunate drawback of the NT-D Bits is that their effects cannot be focused, meaning that once deployed, any and all Newtype weaponry or systems became inoperable. The O.M.S Gundam had six such bits to use stored on the legs.